Poisonous Contemplations
by LunarCat713
Summary: A short, one-shot featuring Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore set after the defeat of Voldemort- yes, the two live to see the end. This small interaction speaks volumes about their respect for each other.


Severus Snape sat on the cold bench, the light from the window behind him glinting off a small vial as he turned it over continuously. The vial, merely an inch long and a knut's size in diameter, was made of clear glass that showed it's plum colored contents. Severus idly watched as the dark liquid sloshed in the small space it had.

"Severus?"

Severus turned to see Albus Dumbledore stepping towards him.

"It's cold out here, Severus," the older man said, "I know your robes are thick but I'm certain they won't hold against the snow and freeze."

As if to prove Albus' point the wind kicked up, causing the two to shiver in the frigid gust.

"I know, but it's just so peaceful out here," Severus replied as he looked across the dusk-lit grounds of Hogwarts Castle. Snow was already on the ground; not deep, but it was still falling quietly and slowly from the dark clouds above with no indication of letting up any time soon. "Especially compared to inside," Severus added when a riotous gale of laughter could be heard even through the window.

Albus nodded and cleared the bench of snow before sitting next to Severus, shivering as the cold seeped up from the stone and through his robes. He looked out across the grounds before small movements caught his eye. He looked down and saw Severus fidgeting with a small vial, almost habitually he noticed.

"What's in the vial?" Albus asked.

Severus looked at him and held the vial up in the light. Watching for Albus' reaction he simply replied, "Poison."

Albus froze a second before he remarked, "That's a small vial."

Severus nodded. "A swallow's worth- it's a very potent poison. It would take effect almost instantly." He lowered the vial and continued rolling it in his fingers. He wondered what Albus was thinking.

Albus sat quietly a short moment, unsure of how to respond. "When did you make that?" He decided on getting all the facts before jumping to conclusions.

Severus stilled his fingers. "This bit came from a batch I made six months ago. The first I made was three years ago."

Albus didn't even have to do the math. "When Voldemort returned to form."

Severus nodded, gazing at the vial in thought. "I knew there was always a strong chance that he wouldn't accept me back to begin with, but an even greater chance that he would believe I had switched sides. And if not at first, then there was always the possibility I would be found out as a traitor at any moment." Severus glanced up at Albus. "I didn't want to take the chance of him learning anything of the Order."

Albus stared at Severus, marveling at the courage the man went through on an almost daily basis for the side of the Light. "Not to mention the torture he would have inflicted upon you," he added.

Severus tilted his head with a slight shrug. Severus believed he wouldn't have deserved less, but chose not to voice it. Albus, however, could see it in his face and eyes. No matter how well Severus hid his emotions or Occluded, Albus knew him well enough to know how the man thought.

"You made a great mistake, Severus," Albus said, "but you have more than made up for it, many times over. You would not deserve that."

Severus couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth. Albus always saw the best in people- a good thing for Severus, at least. Perhaps he didn't deserve a second chance, but Albus thought he did. He looked over at Albus from where he had been contemplating the vial. The man, for all the he was praised upon of ultimate good, was just that- a man. Many people forgot about that, and yet Severus saw it regularly. Because most people expect greatness and perfection from Albus, they don't see- or they simply ignore- that he can make mistakes just as much as the next wizard or witch.

No, they were both human and prone to error. The difference in failures and those who accomplish their means is whether they right their mistakes. Severus often wonders if he'll ever make up for his and he personally doesn't think he ever will. But Albus was right in the fact that he had turned his mistake into an opportunity to do some good. He was beginning to see that.

Albus knew he wasn't one to lecture about making mistakes, having made many himself in his long life; however, because he _had_ made mistakes, he knew about atoning for them. And he knew that people were the most critical of themselves. He was no exception. His mistakes haunted him to this day, but all he could do was focus on the present and future- and he made sure that what he did was best for the whole of others.

The two sat in silent companionship a while longer. Albus noticed, though, that Severus kept spinning the vial of poison. He wondered, for a mere second, if Severus was oblivious to his own actions but then remembered how observant the man was and guaranteed that Severus was very much aware.

Very quickly, the sun set completely and the only light came from the window behind them. With the darkness, came the cold.

"I'm too old to sit out in this weather," Albus said as he stiffly rose. "And I don't care how young you are; you need to come in as well. I'd rather not have to defrost my new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, especially since this one will be sticking around for more than one year."

Severus smirked as he looked up at Albus. "What makes you think I don't want my Potions job back?"

Albus eyed Severus. "Do you?" he asked curiously in all seriousness.

Severus frowned. "I honestly don't know." He looked back down at the vial. "I hadn't expected…" Severus trailed off. He was going to say that he hadn't expected to survive this long, but doubted Albus wanted to hear that.

But, as always, Albus seemed to know and said, "You hadn't expected to live to see the end of this. Honestly, neither did I." Severus looked up sharply, causing Albus to chuckle. "Oh, come, Severus. I am an old man; my mind is not so sharp and my reflexes not so quick." He held out an arm and Severus eyed the scared skin. While Severus had- miraculously- managed to fight off the curse on the older man's hand, the skin's surface was forever damaged, as well as a few nerves and muscles.

Albus also eyed his arm, a little indifferent, and couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have a friend skilled in such knowledge and power. Albus turned his thoughtful gaze onto Severus, and knew that, yes, he did consider the younger man a friend. Where others found him distant and stand-offish, Albus saw through all that and knew that Severus had a sense of humor, however dry and sarcastic as it was, and was extremely loyal and stood his ground when it came to a matter of right and wrong.

Only once, in his youth, did Severus allow others to sway him. It turned out horribly, but Severus learned from it. Albus knew Severus was a good person, and only wished that Severus himself could see that one day.

Severus harrumphed in determination and stood, his hand minutely slipping into his pocket where he stored the vial. He caught Albus' gaze and noticed he was focusing intently on the pocket that the vial disappeared into.

Blue eyes slid up to meet black and Albus said, "You're not in need of that anymore."

Severus smirked and slid his hand back into the pocket to finger the cool glass. "No," he agreed, "but it stands for something more than death." He didn't elaborate and Albus didn't ask him to.

The two walked side by side, enjoying each other's company. Severus caught sight of the marred arm a few times and wondered if a day would come where he just didn't notice it anymore. He hoped not, because, however nightmarish the whole curse had been, it was a reminder of how close Severus, and indeed the whole Wizarding world, was to losing a good man. And not just a good man, but a good friend. There were few Severus trusted- at all- but Albus was one that he trusted almost completely and would do anything for- _had_ done nearly everything for.

Albus breathed in deeply. "Ah," he sighed in content. "The Elves have simply outdone themselves."

"Well, they do have reason to. But really, Albus, was it such a good idea to invite _all_ of Hogsmeade to the castle?" Severus asked as he hesitated at the side door leading into the Entrance Hall. It actually wasn't just Hogsmeade, but families of students and staff as well. The crowds had spilled out of the Great Hall, and numerous people were dancing around groups who had gathered and were laughing. It was chaotic, and yet seemed to have a flow that formed only when people have gone through the same hardships and came out at the other end, somewhat intact but definitely stronger.

Albus and Severus both hoped that the Wizarding world would remember this unity when it came time for the next threat. Because they knew it would, whether in their lifetime or the upcoming generations'.

Albus chuckled and patted Severus' shoulder. "We are _all_ free now, Severus. Enjoy it! Come, let us find a glass of Firewhisky and see how many snogs you can steal."

Severus eyed Albus in horror. "Please tell me you did _not_ just say that…" he muttered. He followed Albus inside anyways and managed to hold back a scowl as people pushed in from every angle, accidentally and intentionally.

* * *

Severus' remark about the poison standing for more than death did have reasoning behind it, but in all honestly I wrote this years ago and have since forgotten... T.T Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
